Cobirozpiździator
Cobirozpiździator ('''Daniel, Danielek, Legoziomal, el destrukte COBI!)' - naśladowca oraz przyjaciel Imcia i Clockiego, kiedyś zagorzały fan Stuu. Historia Drzewiej O przeszłości Rozpiździatora mało wiadomo, poza tym że w pewnym momencie poznał Clockiego i stali się kolegami, z Imciem zaś zakolegował się mniej więcej wtedy gdy Imć zaczął chodzić do szkoły w Darłowie. Imciowersum Swój kanał na YouTube założył w 2017 roku, został raz zhakowany (ale odzyskał konto), groził on włamywaczom odpowiedzialnym za włamanie się na konto Imcia. Po skasowaniu jego konta w okolicach października-listopada 2017 stworzył konto "Legoziomal", które 22 stycznia 2018 zostało usunięte. W Marcu 2018 na kanale Clockiego znalazł się film o tytule "cobi knoppersy atak na szefa sracz beka z generalka12 SMIESZNE". W opisie można się dowiedzieć, że "film zrobił muj kumpel COBIROZPIŹDZIATOR!", co umacnia tezę że Clocki i Rozpiździator są prawie jak bracia. Najnowsze konto 29 maja 2018 stworzył trzecie konto z prośby jednego z demaskatorów o nazwie "el destrukte cobi" oraz ustawił avatar na Płonącego Psychola z Borderlands 2. Wrzucił też kilka nowych filmów kilka minut po stworzeniu kanału. Ostatnio rzadziej się pojawia niż Imć i Clocki. Nie jest wiadome czemu, ale także sam od czasu do czasu chętnie przyjmuję zgłoszenia do robienia filmów od Demaskatorów z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Uratowanie z Koszalina thumb|Imć z Cobirozpiździatorem na bibce. Imć nie powiedział z którego roku pochodzi, ale można wnioskować że z ok. 2010-2014. W czerwcu 2019 podczas Siekielgate, Daniela chciano zabrać do Medisonu na Sarzyńskiej w Koszalinie na badania, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem Rękusa, ale Imć i Clocki postraszyli Rękę pozwami z rodzicami, i został uratowany. Ostatnio przestał brać Prozak oraz inne leki oraz stał się o wiele bardziej "zrozumiałym" (?) podczas rozmów. Opis Rozpiździator urodził się z heterochromią, przez co jego prawa tęczówka stała się bardziej czerwona. Podobno wygląda w dość przerażający sposób - ma wychudzone, prawie wyglądające jak szkielet ciało, wiele blizn, wgłębienie po prawej stronie brzucha na wysokości śledziony (ślad pobicia?) oraz kilka pomniejszych cech charakterystycznych. Ostatnio udało się znaleźć zdjęcia Daniela, ale jedynie w masce przeciwgazowej. Zachowanie Do późnego 2018 zdawał się być odrealniony, piszą kompletnie niezrozumiałym bełkotem w 90%. W 2019 gdy przestał brać leki jego bełkot przyjął formę swego rodzaju "poezji" podobnej do Gaworzenia Ignacka. Gdy jest spokojny zwykle chodzi po domu, wg. ludzi przejawia też dziwne odmiany stalkingu śledząc losowych przechodniów (zwłaszcza grube osoby). Michał twierdził że Daniel często podchodzi do losowych dzieci i się z nimi bawi, lub po prostu je zaczepia. Co ciekawe, nie miewa boostów. Jest niestabilny głównie z powodu dostawania od czasu do czasu czegoś co przypomina ataki padaczki. Ponoć brał na nie hydroksyzynę i prozak, i podobno to właśnie te leki powodowały tworzenie wszelkiej maści dziwnych filmów, gdzie wtedy większość agresji była skupiona głównie na najbardziej znienawidzonej rzeczy przez Rozpiździatora i robieniu filmów z niej właśnie. Od jakiegoś czasu ataki agresji nasiliły się na tyle aby mógł dołączać do Clockiego i Imcia w atakach. Aby się bronić ponoć atakuje czymś przypominającym karate pomieszane z wrestlingiem, zwykle rzuca się do walki odpychając wszystkich wokół niego (w tym małe dzieci). Często człapie podczas boostów niczym Hunter z Left 4 Dead albo wydaje dziwne warczenia podczas chodu na nogach. Pomimo tego, ma niedobór magnezu, przez co ma dość kruche i łamliwe kości. Prawdopodobnie wdycha opary od Amolu "dla spokoju i dla duszy". frame|left|Daniel w stroju rycerza w okresie 2010-2014. Głos Rozpiździatora był bardzo piskliwy, czasami przypominający głównych bohaterów Alvina i Wiewiórek. Od dłuższego darcia się z powodu ataków miał potem strasznie podrażnione struny głosowe. Jak obecnie brzmi nie wiadomo. Relacje Jak już wyżej wspomniane jest kolegą Clockiego i Imcia. Zna też Byma1 oraz Alberta Kołodziejczaka (częściowo, spotkał się z nim tylko raz) oraz przez moment kolegował się z Turbokrzysiem (po odejściu z Armii Anty Cobi, zaczął mu spamować na Discordzie esesmanami w akcie zdrady). Mania ds. bogactwa Wg. samego Daniela jego rodzina jest "jedną z bogatszych w Polsce" i rzekomo posiadają małą willę. Ponad to Daniel twierdzi że jego rodzina posiada 3 samochody - Renault Laguna, TVR Cerbera i Toyota AE86, kolejno należące do matki, ojca i "brata" (niepotwierdzone). Zestawy Rozpiździatora z Lego, nie licząc innych klocków, to ok. 30-32 tysiące złotych, ponad to kupował na Ebayu, Aliexpress i Amazonie wiele "broni sport ziomali", czyli NERFów, pistoletów na wodę itp. Raz chciał nawet kupić '''próbkę uranu', na całe szczęście powstrzymał go ojciec. Inteligencja Daniel jest nierozgarnięty, w szkole podobno przykłada się do wszystkich przedmiotów na odwal się, a najgorzej radzi sobie z historią (z wiadomych powodów) oraz próbuje kryć się przed ocenami gdy jest taka potrzeba. Nie wie jak pisać po angielsku ani z niego korzystać (przykładowo "shut up" pisze jako "szud up"), podobnie z niemieckim. O jego wiedzy niech świadczy fakt, że w filmie "10 powodów" określił że LEGO "ma ponad 100 lat" a COBI "od 3 lat". Na tym filmie także pojawiły się takie głupoty, jak to że w sklepach COBI pracują sami NIEZDROWI, przedmiot "Mechaniczna maska internisty" dla Medyka w TF2 uznał jako odniesienie do tego że "lego nie krzywdzi a leczy" oraz to że fani COBI to tak naprawdę antyfani LEGO którzy wybrali "podróbkę". Z jego historyjek można także wywnioskować że Daniel mówi o swoim "bracie" w bardzo pochlebny sposób. Jego "Brat" (zwany też "braciszkiem kochanym") był imprezowiczem drzewiej i szlajał się po imprezach aka "fajnie sobie hasal imprezowal" "do bialego rana". Uczestniczył w wydarzeniu "Love Parade" w 1997 (oraz że na kasetach z tego wydarzenia można zobaczyć jego brata w tłumie) oraz że spotkał na imprezie jakąś kobietę o imieniu Józefina z którą się pobrali i urodzili syna "radzia". Rzekomo także brat Daniela spotkał się z Michałem, jednakże nie wiadomo czy to prawda. Fobie Nienawidzi pornografii z całego serca - ma jeszcze gorszy wstręt do pornografii niż Imć; ilekroć zobaczy chociaż skrawek nagiego ciała to poci się i dyszy jakby nie mógł wciągnąć powietrza. Panicznie się boi rzeczy nieżyjących (takich jak roboty, oraz podobno także sztuczne owoce) oraz ma wstręt do Anime, najbardziej się boi Full Metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh (np. Dark Magiciana), Pokemonów (Arceus, Giratina, Gengar, Sharpedo, Seviper, Darkrai oraz inne), Death Note, Ao no Exorcist, Little Witch Academia oraz Highschool DxD (prawdopodobnie przez nasycenia erotyczne w tym anime), zaczął ostatnio bać się jebanych ludzi w garniturach/smokingach bo "to jebana administracja youtbe i google POLIPOPRAWNY SYF!" Filmy Od 2016-2017 robił filmy w dość niskiej, mało edytowanej jakości. Dopiero od włamu na Imcia zaczął naśladować podobne cechy charakterystyczne filmów Imcia. Czasami kopiował od Imcia i Clockiego, lecz w większości wysilał się na oryginalność. Z relacji Rozpiździatora, kilka jego usuniętych filmów zawierało pornografię. Jest nawet tak leniwy że skleił raz 5-6 filmów na raz robiąc istnego Frankensteina boostów. "ACTION TOWN ROAST!" miał popsute audio. Według Rozpiździatora "to vegas jebany szpieg cobi". Cechy Charakterystyczne Rozpiździatora * Cholernie dużo nawiązań do Command & Conquer (Rozpiździator właściwie rozpoczął krucjatę przeciwko C&C, choć istnieje teoria że de-facto C&C w Imciu zaszczepił Emil Maserak.) * W kilku filmach teksty Bohaterów z gry DOTA 2 (w "cobi samolot reklama" występował przykładowo Pudge mówiący "COME TO PUDGE!" oraz Nyx Assassin) * Nienawiść do Fire Emblem. Tak po prostu. (szczególnie postaci bardzo animo-podobne takie jak Nino oraz Zephiela uznawanego jako "hetmana cobi" przez Rozpiździatora) * Masa przeróbek robiona IVONĄ 2/Ivona Readerem (przeróbka Ed, Edd i Eddy, "MASAKRA COBI W PYRPECI STRASNE CZARNOBYL", "WALKA POLICJA MOST WATED BLAKLIST #1 IMĆ ONUFRY" oraz wiele innych) * W niektórych filmach losowo wrzucane teksty w stylu "Wypierdalać" Bogusława Lindy, wycięty fragment pierwszego odcinka "Zagramy w Crapa" NRGeeka czy jakiś dziwny ryk w jednym z boostów. * Wszystkie filmy robione Vegasem, chociaż najczęściej tak źle robione że w większości są w złej jakości. * W większościach muzyka to albo Hardbass, albo jakiś dowolny gatunek z rodziny EDM. Niektóre są także przyśpieszane. * Bezmózgowe filmy pokroju przeróbek reklam Bionicle czy teledysku "Slav King" Life of Borisa. W jednej z nich jakiś koleś drze się przez 15 sekund "We call this a difficulty tweak!" w akompaniamencie reklamy Cobi i jakiejś głośniej techniawy. Potem stworzył podobny film z tekstem Grubego powtarzającego przez połowę filmu "Put Dispenser here!". * Najczęściej te filmy obrażają kogoś lub coś. Przykładowo oberwały takie osoby jak Wojti2000, SomianReturn, "HakierSkawt", Zabawy Euzebiusza, Jarosław Kaczyński (w jednej z przeróbek) oraz Kobikowski. W wielu boostach poza jechaniem Cobi także umieszcza losowe wstawki, takie jak "usun mi ta ciaze dalas kolego ziomie tylko uwazaj aby mnie nie poranic" (przeróbka Paydaya 2), serbski rap propagujący należność Kosowo do Serbii, dziwaczne tła w boostach (okładka gry Disgaea 2 oraz Command & Niezdrowy: Generałek12) oraz kompletne popierdolce takie jak boost z gameplayem z C&C Generals z takimi tekstami jak "... tam siedzi doktor fax co wacha chujrem rozbrzyzgal trujaca substance to zielony glut doktor horriblus przeklina ...". Ciekawostki * Na jednym z jego avatarów miał Platona, greckiego filozofa (pomimo tego że ŃENAWIDZI HISORI). Rozpiździator mówi na niego "smieszny brodacz". Podobnie jest z innymi postaciami historycznymi (Aleksandra Macedońskiego nazywał "muj kolega z klasy aleksy", Kaligulę nazywał "waligole" a Gabriela Narutowicza "to jbane anime ROAST!") * Podobno ma bardzo zniszczone, obgryzione, podarte ze skórek paznokcie ze śladami krwi, całe pokryte białymi plamkami. Spowodowane jest to że by rozładować nerwy gryzie paznokcie. * O ile lubi owoce i warzywa, panicznie boi się jabłek bo "zawierają ALKOHOL trucizne COBI i j;bny hiniec mag smierci ANIME WYPIERDALAC", chodzi tu najpewniej o Death Note. * Dzięki swojemu "bratu" ma ogromną kolekcję płyt z których wyciąga kawałki do boostów. * Marzy o tym żeby mieć "SUPER BMW". Kategoria:Szaleństwo Imcia Kategoria:Klasa B Kategoria:Rdzeniowe Elementy Kategoria:Sojusznicy Imcia